Phosphoenolpyruvic acid (PEP) represents a particularly efficient phosphorylation agent, especially for organic syntheses promoted by enzymatic catalysis in which it is desired to regenerate the ATP or adenosine triphosphate. It thus constitutes a useful alternative to acetyl phosphate (AcP), over which it has a number of advantages. In fact, PEP is recognized as a more powerful phosphorylation agent than AcP, it is more stable in solution, and it, therefore, is used more easily, particularly in semi-industrial applications.
This invention concerns a process of the preparation of phosphoenolpyruvic acid in the form of its potassium salt, or PEP-K. Since the potassium is inert towards most enzymatic systems, and its presence is even necessary, for example, to release the activity of pyruvic kinase, the salt thus obtained can be used directly in phosphorylation processes.